The primary goal of this trial is to determine safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetics of Zidovudine (ZDV) and Dideoxycytidine (ddC) when given in combination in clinically stable ZDV treated children. It will also compare combination therapy with mono drug therapy for antiviral activity and laboratory markers for disease progression as determined by virologic and immunologic determinations.